Just Dance 2016
Just Dance 2016 is the seventh game in the main series of Just Dance. It was released on October 2015 for all home seventh and eighth generation consoles. The game comes in two editions: the standard edition and the Gold Edition, the latter including 3 months worth of the Just Dance Unlimited service for Playstation 4, Wii U, or Xbox One users in the NTSC region. Overview Just Dance 2016 includes the following features Newer Versions The newer versions consist of the Playstation 4, Wii U, and Xbox One renditions of the game Dance Quests Dance Quests are mini challenges where players compete in sets of three to earn superiority in the game Just Dance TV A video gallery featuring videos by the community and the official spokespeople for Just Dance. Showtime Showtime is a mode that allows players to star in their own video productions. After performing in them, snippets of it can uploaded to social media. All Versions Sweat & Playlists A workout mode that allows people to track their fitness duration. The mode is available in a free-for-all mode and in customizable playlists. World Video Challenge A mode that puts players aganist one another in songs. One of the players has a pre-recorded performance that the other must beat to win the task. Older Versions The older versions consist of the Playstation 3, Wii, and Xbox 360 renditions of the game World Dance Floor A mode where players can compete against one another in real time. JD Wall A collection of facts to view information recieved from the game. Songs (S) = Has a Showtime In addition to these songs, there are songs that can be unlocked through the Ubisoft Club Dagomba, Epic Sirtaki, Isidora, and You're On My Mind are only available on Uplay for the Playstation 4, Wii U, and Xbox One versions of the game Улыбайся (SMILE) is only available in the tracklist in Russian copies of the game. Alternates Alternate dances return in Just Dance 2016. In seventh generation consoles, they are unlocked as the player plays the game like in 2015, but in the eighth generation consoles they are unlocked with Mojo Coins. The table reflects the order the dances unlock in the seventh genration consoles. For eighth generation consoles, all of the dances costs 2,000 Mojo Coins each. (Except for the extreme versions of Animals and Circus which costs 10,000 Mojo Coins each) The Nerd version of Born This Way is not available in the Playstation 3 version and the Xbox 360 version. In addition to these alternates, there are also two fanmade alternates for songs in the game, although these can only be retrieved through the Just Dance Unlimited service. Mashups Mashups costs 1,000 Mojo Coins each on eighth generation consoles and 20 Mojo Coins each on seventh generation consoles If the the song has "Unlimited" as the theme, it indicates that the mashup is available through the Just Dance Unlimited service and that it does not have a theme associated with it. Party Masters Party Masters are already available from the beginning of the game Community Remixes Note: Except for Uptown Funk, Community Remix streaming contents are not available for Wii users. Just Dance Unlimited See Just Dance Unlimited for more info Just Dance Unlimited is a service available in the Playstation 4, Wii U, and Xbox One versions of the game that allows users to get new tracks and tracks from previous games through streaming. When subscribed, the service will instantly allow the player to dance to over 150 songs from the series. Beta Elements See Beta Elements (Just Dance 2016) Gallery More images can be seen at Just Dance 2016/Gallery Trivia *This is the first game in which the backgrounds for the mashups are the same from a previous game. In this case, the backgrounds are the same from Just Dance 2015. This is followed in 2017. *The menus parallel more to Just Dance 2015's in the seventh generation consoles and to Just Dance Now's in the eighth generation consoles *The theme associated with the mashup for Stuck of a Feeling is Suit Up!, the same theme associated with the mashup for It's My Birthday. *In certain mashups, on the screen where the players pick which coach to follow, the coaches' are zoomed out. If they're picked from their original song source, the coaches are zoomed in normally. *The Extreme Versions of songs are given original backgrounds instead of the set with panels used in the Extreme Versions of songs from Just Dance 2014, the Old School dance in Walk This Way, the Bollywood Dance in It's My Birthday, and the African Dance in Papaoutai. **Likewise, songs that have something in vein to a workout dance (Such as the Aerobics Version of This Is How We Do) have original backgrounds as well, instead of the running track set used in the Sweat Versions of songs from Just Dance 2014 and the Fitness Dance (which is later labeled as a Sweat Version) in Summer. Category:Videogames in the series